Alpha-9 Division
History The Alpha-9 Division of ONI Section Three was first established in 2556 as an aggressive Intelligence gathering agency. The agency is organized in to several echelons, each one supporting the other. The Command echelon provides the ultimate oversight over the agency and operatives in the field. Cellular Operators Operatives are generally individuals or teams of two (depending on the mission parameters), and are referred to as Cellular Operators. They act with their own full initiative, only using the resources of the agency to support and complete their mission objectives. They are deniable assets; If caught, ONI will deny any and all connection to the agent, and will often take steps to kill the captured agent if he/she cannot be rescued. Selection Selection to be a Cellular Operator involved numerous physical and mental batteries, including resisting interrogation and a 70 kilometer trek over rough terrain during the night. The first step is being approached by a representative of ONI looking for persons willing to undergo stressful covert operations. The person may be civilian, although most operators are handpicked from Special Forces roles. Civilians are generally incredible athletes with a predilection towards anti-socialism, and must undergo standard military boot camp and training before going through the selection process and operative training. During interrogation, the prospective trainee is forced to resist chemical and physical means of interrogation by any means necessary. Failing this means automatic disqualification from the program. Training Training is even more physically intense than selection. After a rigorous six-month conditioning pipeline, trainees being hand-to-hand combat training, particularly the Jewish fighting style of Krav Maga and the use of Center Axis Relock, although other forms of combat are available for a trainee to learn. The exact time for the hand-to-hand training is not known, but it is known to run parallel with advanced weapons training. A candidate is not considered a "graduate" of this step until they have displayed sufficient mastery of the required skills. Echelons Command Echelon Intelligence Echelon Operations Echelon Operations Projects/Programs Specialized Technology Clothing and Armor The standard infiltration suit issued to all Cellular Operators consists of a single jumpsuit made of a think material optimized for silent movement. Woven in to the threads is a complicated network of electronics that regulate body heat and monitor vitals. The exterior of the suit can cool so that the operator can pass thermal sensors much more easily while keeping the interior heated. However, this can only last for a short time as the interior of the suit quickly heats beyond a bearable temperature, and is forced to vent excess heat. Armor is minimal, consisting of a thin layer of shear-thickening fluid armor which rapidly loses its consistency as it takes damage. The armored infiltration suit is similar to the standard infiltration suit, but is used in missions in which combat is most likely unavoidable. Armor plates are ceramic tiles wrapped in an aramid weave, then painted to match the rest of the suit. As armor remains minimal, the plates only cover vital areas of the body. The third suit is the least commonly used, and is reserved for Elite operatives. It features similar armor to the other two suits, but includes an integrated mask with more advanced computer, HUD, and sensor systems. The suit can be temporarily sealed for passing through hazardous environments and for short dives. Operators